


An Agreement

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot loses her virginity on the ship to a very alluring traitor. Requested by an anon on my NSFW blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning to this in my school notebook.
> 
> Also; do YOU have a smut request for me? If so, here you go: http://lapislazusin.tumblr.com/req

The prisoner had asked Peridot more than once if she might be willing to partake in... lewd actions. The technician, of course, had refused each time – she would never dare to be anything less than professional and put together – but not even her refusal could prevent thoughts that were less than appropriate. She found herself daydreaming about Lapis' requests, imagining herself pleasing the ocean gem and receiving pleasure in return. Embarrassingly enough, these brief daydreams were enough to get to her and ignite a longing for her informant that she was absolutely unfamiliar with. She was a _technician,_ meant for the lone purpose of operating and building various types of machinery and modern gem technology. Such activities as sexual intercourse were reserved for only the most elite of Gems – the Diamonds and various nobles, certainly not such lowly entities as peridots.

“We're not supposed to,” was her response the next time Lazuli spoke her request, and for a moment the other seemed a little surprise that she had not automatically just said 'no.' “I am a peridot and you are a former noble and a traitor. It is highly inappropriate and extremely illegal,” she gulped uneasily before finishing her sentence, “and you might not care about your future, but I have a lot ahead of me, and the last thing I want or need is to be destroyed for having sex.”

The lapis lazuli seated across from her, tinted yellow by the gem destabilizing technology that made up the barrier of her cell, gave her the most infuriatingly amused expression that Peridot had ever seen. “Well, unless _you_ plan to report us, I don't think any Diamonds will find out. Jasper's busy doing her own thing. When she goes back, she's usually gone for a few hours at least. Being honest, I think she's asleep in her quarters. We're alone. Nobody would catch us in the act, and nobody would have any proof that we ever did anything.” She shrugged and leaned against a wall, but the look in her eyes was still somewhat pleading no matter how indifferent she tried to look about it. Stars, she really did want – need? - this, and Peridot was not blind to it. “It's your choice, though. I won't make you.”

The green gem gnawed on her lower lip, though she was careful to not break the skin with her sharp fangs. She did want to – she honestly did, thanks to the excessive daydreaming she had indulged herself in. The problem was that she was afraid of getting in trouble with her Diamond. And... she had never engaged in sexual behaviors before. She had a vague knowledge of how it worked, of course – Homeworld educated all citizens to encourage abstinence and squash a need for curiosity – but she didn't know how it would feel, or how really to accomplish anything. Still, learning was something that was valuable to her, and she was no longer able to deny that the ocean gem was _depressingly_ alluring.

So she tapped the control panel to the side of the barrier, allowing herself to enter. She didn't close the force field, instead letting the way out remain open. Lazuli wouldn't try to escape, she was certain of it – and she was apparently correct, because the ocean gem simply stood and gestured for her to approach. The technician slowly approached her informant, and it was then that she realized that she had never actually seen her up close without a cell barrier separating them. She was blue, every part of her – her skin was light, but her hair and eyes were dark. Somehow, she was even more beautiful up close and in her natural shades of blue than she was from a distance or in varying shades of yellow. Peridot decided that the dark shade of Lapis' eyes was her new favorite color.

The ocean gem rested her slender hand against the technician's cheek with a surprising tender gentleness, and Peridot melted into the touch, green eyes drifting closed as she emitted a soft purr. Her eyes shot open, cheeks turning bright cyan as she realized the sound she had just made and blushed out of chagrin. Lapis didn't seem to mind it, at least, because their lips were together within a few seconds, and they were kissing. If Peridot had a heart it would have been pounding hard and fast in her chest, but as it stood her reaction was to freeze and tense up. The older gem seemed to notice this, because she pulled away, a concerned expression on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, and momentarily Peridot was confused by the fact that she even cared. She was getting what she wanted, and for most superiors she had served under, that would have been enough. When she nodded, Lapis started talking again. “We can come up with a safeword if you want. So if it gets to be too much we can stop. I don't want to hurt you or overstep a boundary.”

Admittedly, that did sound nice, even if it was slightly confusing. “How about 'turquoise?',” the technician suggested, glancing between her own skin and that of Lazuli. “Because, you know, it's a combination of blue and green.” She wasn't sure why she felt the need to explain herself, but she did, becoming increasingly bashful. Honestly, the longer this conversation was dragged out, the more flustered and impatient she became. As much as she appreciated the concern for her wellbeing, she honestly just wanted to hurry up and lose her virginity.

Internally she promised herself to never think something that desperate sounding again.

“Don't worry, I know,” Lapis replied with a smile smile that made shivers run up Peridot's spine. “Now, are you okay to continue?” It was... oddly sweet of her to make sure, and as soon as the green gem nodded, their lips were together again. This time, she didn't tense, but instead tilted her head slightly to allow better access. She... enjoyed it, and judging by the hands on her hips that tugged her closer, so did her informant. Somehow, she briefly found it in her to wonder exactly how long it had been since Lapis had been touched, and immediately promised to make this as good as possible for both parties in the time that they had.

She barely noticed as she was moved to against the wall until her back was pressing against the cold metal of the ship's interior; she was too wrapped up in the kiss to make sense out of much of anything. In fact, she was cruelly broken out of whatever stupor she'd been worked up into when Lapis broke out of the kiss and instead began spreading little kisses and nibbles across the sensitive skin of her neck. The technician made a soft noise, keeping her head tilted; that felt _amazing,_ and she was entirely willing to just let the ocean gem treat her for the moment. Well, she was willing to let this carry on **forever,** but she knew that Lapis would be needing stimulation eventually.

Peridot realized with a little bit of mortification that she was beginning to become lubricated, some fluid leaking from her core in order to stick against her thighs. She might not have had much experience with things like this, but she knew that she wasn't supposed to become aroused this early! She didn't even have an excuse, and all she could do was groan a little and lean her head against the wall. She was already messing this up, and they hadn't even started doing anything.

Lapis had noticed – _of course_ she had, she was a **water** gem – but didn't seem to react negatively, only giggling a little before softly biting down on the side of her neck again, this time closer to her ear. Embarrassment might have been forgotten if it weren't for the light sounds of amusement escaping her informant. “It's okay,” she murmured softly against Peridot's skin, “it's cute. I'm sure I got pretty worked up early my first time, too. It's just because your form isn't used to stuff like this. You can phase off your uniform, that might make it a little more comfortable.”

The technician complied quietly, thin and tight material disappearing from her person. Lapis shifted back a little so she could, apparently, admire the view, and Peridot did everything she could to avoid eye contact. She must have liked what she saw, because before the younger of the two could even say something the ocean gem had moved back to her and started scattering light kisses and bites all over her upper body, trailing downwards to her arousal.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Lapis spoke quietly, and Peridot nodded in confirmation. The older stood up straight again so she could continue to kiss and nip at her neck, fingertips ghosting over the technician's inner thighs. She couldn't do much besides blush and squirm slightly, and her breath hitched when a single finger traced over her slit. Detached digits gripped at Lapis Lazuli wordlessly, out of both anticipation and nerves.

When she felt one fingertip press against the bundle of nerves near the edge of her entrance, she let out a squeal that melted into a moan, clutching her informant tighter. That felt... pleasant, even if it was slightly painful. Her partner began rubbing it in slow circles, sending jolts of electric pleasure up her spine, and Peridot whimpered, hips twitching slightly.

Lapis silently slid a single finger into the technical gem's heat, murmuring encouragements into her ear and holding her around the waist with her free arm. Peridot cried out, a little overwhelmed by the sudden feeling, and held onto the ocean gem for dear life. Thankfully, the older of the two stayed still and allowed her partner to adjust, whimpering and twitching pathetically, for a few moments. She'd known that it would feel good, but – stars, not _this_ good. It was overwhelming, and pleasurable, and maybe a bit painful, but oh so delightful. She could see why this privilege was just for the elite.

Slowly, her form adjusted to the finger inside of her, and once she was relaxed and only slightly wheezing, Lapis began a slow rhythm of thrusting said finger in and out of her heat. Peridot whined and whimpered, bucking her hips slightly, and the ocean gem let her. She was aware that she could make it stop if she needed to, and the thought crossed her mind once because it _was,_ maybe, too much, but it was a kind of too much that she was enjoying immensely. She leaned her head back, against the wall, and eventually was able to relax and allow the other to get her closer to finishing, only whimpering on occasion when a thrust was particularly hard.

Lapis fitted a second finger with the first, and Peridot's leg twitched violently, her grip tightening as she choked back a sob – it was a bit of a squeeze even with how aroused she was thanks to her inexperience, and because of it being a new sensation and the pain, she was overwhelmed once more. Her informant froze completely, holding still and pulling away to look at her face. A pang of compassion – or was it pity – seemed to cross her expression as she asked, “Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?”

“Don't stop. Please.” The technician pleaded quietly. “I'm just – this is my first time – ever. It's... very new. And overwhelming... but it's... n-ice...” As she spoke her last few words, the ocean gem continued her previous rhythm and she completely lost her ability to speak, head lolling back against the wall with a light thunk as she whimpered and moaned. A thumb was pressed against her clit, and like that it was only a manner of moments to get her to orgasm.

Peridot's vision went white. Her back arched, knees buckling – and she might have fallen if Lapis had not been there to catch her. She cried out, trying to muffle it by biting down on one of her detached digits, and her breathing was reduced to gasping for unnecessary gulps of oxygen. The climax was short but intense, and when she came down from it, she was left a quivering mess, clinging weakly to the older gem. She didn't know if it was out of affection, necessity, pity, or something else, but the ocean gem let her, and even murmured softly in her ear as she pulled her fingers out and wiped away the fluid on her skirt.

“How do you feel?”

“That... that was amazing...” Peridot said quietly as soon as she could speak, though she was beginning to feel a bit of a dull ache where she'd been stimulated just moments before.

“Good,” the ocean gem responded, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. “Now, you probably need rest... do you want me to carry you back to your quarters?”

“What about you?”

“Don't worry about me. I'll take care of it.”

Peridot left it at that – honestly, she was beginning to feel too tired to argue now that the high was wearing off. She allowed Lapis to lift her bridal style and carry her down a corridor to her quarters, but fell asleep before they even reached the room... though she remained awake just long enough to hear the ocean gem speak one more time.

“Besides, you can return the favor next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles include:
> 
> * "I Wrote Porn During Religion Class"  
> * "Not Even My School Notebook is Safe from Sin"  
> * "Baby's First 'Homeworld Gems Fuck on the Ship' Fic"  
> * "Peridot is an Awkward Virgin, But Not for Long"


End file.
